


Secrets and Love

by Allybabe747



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Idol AU, Knotting, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Smut, first time writing it so please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allybabe747/pseuds/Allybabe747
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongdae aka Chen. 22 years old. Main vocal and resident troll of Exo. Beta.</p><p>He was loud. He was bright. He was always smiling. He was kind and caring but he was also sassy and witty. He loved a good laugh and he enjoyed making others do the same. These were facts about him that were no secret. All but one.</p><p>Kim Jongdae aka Chen. 22 years old. Main vocal and resident troll of Exo. Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Part 1/2]

 

**~X~**

 

Kim Jongdae aka Chen. 22 years old. Main vocal and resident troll of Exo. Beta.

 

He was loud. He was bright. He was always smiling. He was kind and caring but he was also sassy and witty. He loved a good laugh and he enjoyed making others do the same. These were facts about him that were no secret. All but one.

 

Kim Jongdae aka Chen. 22 years old. Main vocal and resident troll of Exo. _Omega._

 

Kim Jongdae, despite popular belief, was in fact an omega. His family were well aware, so were the company, but his members had no idea.

 

He wasn’t ashamed of his status. No, not at all. He was quite proud of it actually, despite the stereotyping that often came with it. The problem here lied with the company. It was them who weren’t too pleased about it. His status didn’t fit their requirements.

 

Jongdae auditioned at SM Entertainment in 2011 due to his best friends’ insistence. A then eighteen year old Jongdae found himself sitting in a chair outside of the audition room, nervous as all hell. His palms were coated in sweat, hands shaking and heart racing. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. He had always wanted to become a singer but he would just brush it off when his friends would urge him to audition to an entertainment company. _‘You voice is amazing Jongdae-ah! You should audition’_ and _‘You could totally become a singer!’_ they would say.

 

But now here he sat, waiting for his name to be called. He was so set on keeping himself from freaking out that he didn’t even notice when the seat beside him was taken. He jerked when he felt a weight settle on his shoulder, a hand, and follows the persons hand down to his arm and to his face. He is met with the smiling face of a boy who couldn’t be any younger than him.

 

“Hi. I’m Baekhyun!” identified the boy.

 

“Um. Jongdae.” he said simply, blinking dumbly but that doesn’t seem to offend the newcomer in the slightest.

 

“Are you auditioning? I am. I’m a bit nervous. I hope my voice doesn’t crack. Oh god, that would be mortifying. I think I would die. Well maybe not that far. I might just faint. That would also be embarrassing.” They boy rambled. “Aaaand I’m going to shut up now because I’m rambling.” Said Baekhyun in a hurry. Jongdae was surprised that he could even understand what the stranger had said due to the fact he was talking like a squirrel on a caffeine high.

 

While Baekhyun had been rambling, an amused smile had slipped onto Jongdae’s face and he found his nerves starting to calm. The others friendly demeanour and comforting omega scent was taking effect and settling him.

 

Omega’s had the uncanny ability to comfort others of their kind, so it was pretty common to see large groups of omega’s congregating together. Their scent could also bring alphas and betas down from extreme bouts of anger either ending disputes or stopping one from beginning in the first place. Traditionally omegas were seen as the peacemakers.

 

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his next in embarrassment.

 

“No, no. It’s okay.” Jongdae laughs and he sees the others eyes light up at the sound, happy that he hadn’t scared the other off. “To answer your question yes, I’m auditioning. I’m going to sing.”

 

“Ah me to!” Baekhyun exclaims. “I hope we both get through.”

 

“Same.” Said Jongdae and he meant it, though it wasn’t likely. It wasn’t often that they accepted more than one applicant per batch so the competition was tough. He could only hope.

 

That meeting sparked the start of their beautiful friendship. Their next meeting was 2 weeks later, to both of their surprise, in the vocal training room. They had made it. Both of them. And from that day on, neither was seen without the other. They spent their trainee days right by each other’s sides, encouraging, comforting and supporting each other.

 

Not even 4 months had passed before they were both taken out of vocal training and told that they would be put into a debut team. They were gobsmacked. They had barely had any training yet they had already been sorted into a group which was preparing for debut.

 

It had felt like a trick to Jongdae. This couldn’t be happening. There had to some sort of catch. There was no way a rookie like him would be chosen. There was no way he was anywhere near ready.

 

That same night, Jongdae was shaken awake. Blinking away his drowsiness, Jongdae was met with the face of one of the supervisors. He had seen him around the building on occasion, watching over the trainees and marking their progress.

 

“Mmm. Hello?” Jongdae asked, confused.

 

“Lee Sooman wishes to speak with you.” At the mention of the president of the companys name Jongdae stands in attention.

_‘Why would the president want to see me?’_

As quick as possible Jongdae reaches for a jumper and puts on the first one that he comes into contact with. Now adequately dressed, he slips on a pair of shoes on before he is escorted down the halls by the supervisor. In the elevator, Jongdae can feel unease creep upon him. The elevator beeped and the doors opened. The supervisor ushered him out of the elevator and towards a set of double doors. He knocked and a soft but firm _‘Come in’_ could be heard, muffled by the closed door. Jongdae felt a little push and before he knew it he was standing in front of the one and only Lee Sooman.

 

“Ahh Kim Jongdae. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He says, face and tone betraying his words.

 

Jongdae does a quick bow. He’s tense. He can feel it in every nook and cranny of his body. He knows this isn’t a friendly visit.

 

“Congratulations on your hard work and making it into the debut team.” He pauses and it takes Jonngdae a moment to figure out he’s waiting for a response.

 

“Thankyou Sooman-nim.”

 

“Now, you’re probably wondering why I’ve called you here?” he says and Jongdae nods. He has no idea what he’s doing here.

 

“We’ve finalised the members of the group you’re going to debut in but we’ve encountered a little…problem.”

 

Jongdae gulps.

 

 _‘Has he done something wrong? Oh god. What did I do?’_ he thinks, starting to sweat through his clothes.

 

“We have the perfect line up.” He starts. “But there are too many omegas.”

 

Jongdae’s blood runs cold and his entire body just freezes. _‘He can’t be saying what I think he is…’_

“What I’m asking you to do will determine whether or not you will debut with the others that have been selected.” He says, staring at Jongdae with those calculating eyes. “In order to debut, you’ll need to be administered with the beta injection.” He finishes.

 

Jongdae’s hunch was right. The beta injection was given to omegas to hide their omega status, masking it with that of a beta. It was usually administered to omegas who wished to hide their status, especially those who lived in the rough areas. They could only be administered with the full consent of the omega, as well as a visit by the psychologist. However he had the whispers of instances where entertainment agencies would pressure their people in getting the injections to suit their own needs.

 

He had promised himself that he would never fall to that, but he could feel his previous resolve on the issue start to crumble. There were a great proportion of people in society who condemned the use of beta injections. Jongdae didn’t have anything against them but he had never seen the need for him personally to even think about getting one.

 

“I’m sorry to tell you this.” He says but he doesn’t even look the slightest bit sorry. “But you have two days to get the injection or your spot in the line-up will be replaced. At the end of the week the debut team will begin training together and preparing for debut and I hope to see you there with them.”

 

After that the office is completely silent apart from the ticking of the clock mounted on the wall. Jongdae’s minds in moving like crazy, thoughts darting so fast that it’s impossible to sort any of them out.

 

“You are dismissed.” Says Lee Sooman who waves his hand in dismissal. Jongdae turns to leave and the last things he hears before he exits the room is

 

“Make sure to bring your friend Baekhyun with you. You’re going to need the help.” He says like he already knows what Jongdae’s decision will be.

 

Jongdae walks back to the dorm like a zombie, not paying attention to anything around him. He receives some weird looks from people he passes in the hall but he doesn’t pay them any mind for they are the least of his worries at the moment.

 

When he finally reaches his room he lies down in his bed, eyes wide and directed towards the ceiling. That night, he doesn’t sleep.

 

2 days later finds him sitting in the company’s doctors office, Baekhyun a comforting presence beside him. Baekhyun had been displeased with what Jongdae had been told to do. He was more than displeased, he was furious. It took everything Jongdae had to stop the older boy from marching into Sooman’s office and threatening bloody murder.

 

_“You can’t do this Jongdae!” he had shouted. “It’s not right.”_

_“I know. But what else can I do? Jongdae had said quietly. “This is my chance to achieve my dream. I can’t pass this opportunity up. But…”_

_Tears start to blur his vision and Baekhyun wraps his best friend in a tight hug._

_“What should I do?”_

It had taken hours for Baekhyun to calm him down enough for him to think clearly. After that he had finally come to a decision and while Baekhyun wasn’t happy with it he understood where his friends was coming from and he couldn’t say he would have done the same.

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun jump when the door opens and a woman walks in. She’s obviously a doctor if the cliché white coat is anything to go by. As she sits down she gives Jongdae a sympathetic smile and Jongdae just knows that this isn’t the first time she’s had to do this. Isn’t the first time someone has been in the same position as him.

 

“Hi, I’m Doctor Ahn Minah. You’re here for the beta injection, right?”

 

Jongdae nods and he knows that the doctor can sense his hesitance.

 

“Before I give you the injection I need to tell you a few things.” She smiles kindly. “Now the injection will need to be administered in one or your scent gland, usually the neck. The initial injection starts off the transition but to maintain it you need to take one of these pills once a week.” She shakes a bottle of pills in her hand. “The injection will turn your scent into that of a beta but it won’t be as strong as natural born betas. It will also stop your heats so you won’t have to worry about them but some people have said that they do feel a little warm or under the weather when their heats are usually supposed to start. Following so far?” she asks and both Jongdae and Baekhyun nod in understanding.

 

“There are side some effects that you need to be made aware of. It’s dangerous to miss taking your pills. Just missing one will stop the reaction from being maintained and everything will come crashing back. You’ll go into heat, regardless of the month and you’ll be hit with the force of all of the heats that you have missed which is extremely dangerous. Your body will be weak and you’ll start to overheat. They only way to stop it is to be knotted. Those who haven’t have died.”

 

The mood in the room suddenly changes. Jongdae’s eyes are blown impossibly wide and Baekhyun looks on at his friends in worry. He had never heard any of this before.

 

“Now it’s obviously different the longer you’ve been on it. Those who have been in it for a year have been able to make it through just fine. Dehydrated but fine so there is no need for them to be knotted. However if you’ve been on it for any longer than a year and a half to two years, this when it get dangerous. You _will_ need an alpha to knot you, there’s no getting around it. They only thing you can do is to not forget to take your pills.” she finishes and the room is again silent.

 

“I-Is there anything else I need to know.” Jongdae says, voice wavering slightly.

 

Doctor Ahn smiles sadly at Jongdae. “Just that after the injection, approximately 20 minutes after, you’ll start to suffer from flu like systems like a fever, muscle aches, fatigue and possibly vomiting. It should only last for 24 hours but if it lasts longer please call me, you might be having a negative reaction to it. I’ll give you my personal number just in case that happens.”

 

Jongdae tries to absorb all of the imformation that he had just been given and though it scares him he’s thankful that Doctor Ahn had been so honest with him.

 

“Are you ready?” she asks gentle and after a moment he nods his head in confirmation. She gesture towards the bed that Baekhyun had been sitting on and he gets up to sit on it. Baekhyun goes to move off of it but Doctor Ahn tells him that he can stay, wordlessly voicing for Baekhyun to remain by Jongdae’s side for moral support.

 

Doctor Ahn pushes over a little trolley which has disinfectant, gauze and the needle on it. She quickly rubs the side of his neck with the disinfectant before getting the needle ready.

 

“Now I’m going to warn you beforehand that this is going to hurt. Scent glands are extremely sensitive and this has to go straight into it.”

 

Jongdae isn’t afraid of much but right now he’s scared. Petrified actually. His body is tense with fear. Suddenly a calming scent fills the room and well as a warn hand on his knee, squeezing lightly. He sees Baekhyun throwing him a reassuring smile which calms him down immensely.

 

Breathing deeply, he bares his neck, fully exposing his scent gland, ready for the injection.

 

“Okay, here we go.” Is the only warning he gets before he feels a sharp pain in his neck and he gasps. He grits his teeth in an effort to stop himself from screaming and grasping for something to hold onto to, he finds Baekhyun’s hand and latches on tight, for a second he’s afraid that he’ll break Baekhyun’s hand but dismisses that thought when the pain only gets worse.

 

The needle is in and out quickly but the pain remains for minutes after the needle is removed. When the haze of pain fades, there’s already a piece of gauze covering the injection site. Doctor Ahn is standing in front of him, a cup of water in her hand which he takes gratefully, gulping it down quickly.

 

As he sets the cup down he can feel his hand beginning to shake and his body starting to warm up.

 

“I suggest you get him to his dorm as quickly as possible.” She tells Baekhyun who nods and places Jongdae’s arms around his shoulder in support. “Make sure to keep him hydrated. You have my number if something happens.” Is the last thing she says before she watches as both boys leave the room and walk down the hall.

 

She sighs. This is the part of her job that she hates.

 

The next 24 hours are complete agony for Jongdae. His body is warm with fever yet he is racked by intense chills. He’s weak, so weak that he is unable to move without help from Baekhyun. He refuses to eat but Baekhyun manages to coax him into drinking some water but it’s not enough to leave him satisfied.

 

When the symptoms subside Jongdae wakes up felling exhausted and gross, coated in sweat. Still weak, Baekhyun helps him out of his clothes and guides him to the bathroom so he can have a shower. He thoroughly washes himself while Baekhyun prepares him a meal. He may not be a chef but he could whip up something simple.

 

After the shower Jongdae feels fresh, nearly brand new, if only a little tired. When he emerges from the bathroom his is met with the smell of stir fry, making his stomach growl in hunger. He wolfs the food down in record time, stomach full and satisfied.

 

“Glad to see you up and about.” Says Baekhyun and he really is. It pained him to see his best friends like that and there was nothing that he could do. “How do you feel?”

 

“Weird.” He says. “Weird and a little tired but that’s to be expected.”

 

“Weird how?” Baekhyun asks, curious.

 

“Well…” he frowns. “I can still feel my omega but it’s… not as noticeable, like it’s been pushed to the back of my mind. And my scent, it’s changed.” Baekhyun nods, he had noticed the change in his scent. “And like, I don’t know. It’s different but it’s not as potent. Does that makes sense?”

 

“Yeah, kind of.”

 

 The conversation halts for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Did I make the right decision?” he asks.

 

Baekhyun sighs. “I don’t know Dae. I really don’t know.”

 

A few days later Jongdae and Baekhyun found themselves making their way towards one of the practice rooms. Entering it, they see five others already waiting inside, however unlike Jongdae and Baekhyun, they look like they have no idea why they’re there. The others boys, who are situated by the mirror on the other side of the room smile when they enter yet may no other efforts to greet them. Jongdae and Baekhyun smile back but seat themselves away from them.

 

Soon the room is filled with 12 bodies, some which Jongdae can recognise. There’s Junmyeon who had been here the longest, over 6 years if he remembers correctly. Next to him is Jongin, a dancing prodigy. He has naturally bronze skin and Jongdae thinks it’s beautiful. To be honest he’s a little jealous. At the far end of the room are a group of four, the Chinese trainees. He remembers hearing that Keven, or Yifan, he wasn’t too sure was casted in Canada. He knows that out of the four, Luhan is the most proficient in Korean. The other two, Yixing and Zitao, don’t speak much so the only thing he knows it that Yixing is a dancer and Zitao does wushu.

 

The others in the room he’s unfamiliar with, except the short boy with the chubby face and pointed eyes. He swears he’s seen him around somewhere. While both he and Baekhyun recognise most of the people in the room, they have never trained with any of them. They’ve been here for years while they have only trained for four months. The gap between them is great.

 

The door opens and they all stand in attention when Lee Sooman walks into the room. It’s not often that the president is physically present in the training rooms.

 

“Thankyou all for coming. I bet you’re all wondering why you’re here.” He says, pausing dramatically. “Well congratulations, you’ve all been selected to be part of the next boy group that we will be debuting.”

 

Across the room jaws drop in disbelief. That disbelief soon turns into excitement as the news finally settles in. for many of them this is a long time coming.

 

“Your group name will be EXO.” He says and looks of confusion are passed between the rooms occupants but Lee Sooman pays them no mind. “When I call your name come and stand to the left of me.”

 

“Kim Jongin, beta. Oh Sehun, beta. Kim Junmyeon, alpha. Do Kyungsoo, omega. Park Chanyeol, alpha, Byun Baekhyun, omega.” The ones called all move to stand in a line to his left. No one knows what’s going on.

 

“The others, when I call your name come and stand to my right.”

 

“Wu Yifan, alpha. Zhang Yixing, beta. Lu Han, omega. Haung Zitao, omega. Kim Minseok, alpha. Kim Jongdae, _beta_.” As he says Jongdae’s name and status, his eyes focus solely on Jongdae for a moment before directing them towards all of the now identified people in the room.

 

“As you can see you’ve been separated into two groups. The six on my left will be called EXO-K and the six on my right will be called EXO-M. Both groups will sing the same songs, however EXO-K will sing and promote them in Korean while EXO-M will sing and promote them in Mandarin.”

 

They all seemed stunned with the information. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun with wide eyes. 

 

 _‘Singing in Mandarin? But I don’t even speak it. I may have gotten good scores in school but I’m nowhere near fluent.’_ He thinks.

 

Lee Sooman takes them out of their thoughts. “Tonight you’ll all be moving into new dorms to become acquainted with each other. Training will begin tomorrow. Schedules will be given to you in the morning.” Without another word he departs the room just as quick as he had entered, leaving no room for questions.

 

After the leaves everyone stands in awkward silence, not knowing what to do or what to say. The Chinese members turn towards him and his breath catches in his throat, he doesn’t know what to do.

 

“Uh… I don’t, I don’t speak Mandarin.” Is what comes out of his mouth and his face reddens in embarrassment. He thinks that they will scold him, but instead they smile in amusement at his little embarrassed outburst.

 

“I’m sure you’ll have lessons and we’ll be here to help you as well.” Says Luhan kindly. There’s no malice or mocking in his words and he relaxes. That seemed to break the ice and soon everyone was engaged in conversation, learning things about each other. Baekhyun had latched onto him and pulled him over to a giant with big ears and eyes who Baekhyun had instantly befriended and having only spending minutes with him he was befriending him as well.

 

He felt tapping at the back and he turned around to the male with the chubby cheeks and pointed eyes standing in front of him. Jongdae noticed that he was slightly shorter then him, but was really struck him was how handsome he found the other male. He was star struck.

 

“Hi, I’m Kim Minseok. It’s going to be a pleasure working with you.”

 

It’s at that exact moment that he realises it.

 

He thinks he’s in love. God help him.

 

**~X~**


	2. [Part 2/2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M  
> Warnings: Smut

**~X~**

Their trainee days flew by. They had all spent months practicing lines and dance routines, proper etiquette and variety skills. They were busy filming their teasers and music videos as well as recording their songs. Unlike the other Korean members, Jongdae and Minseok were drilled with information about Chinese culture as well as the Chinese language. Jongdae often found himself close to crying after the intense lessons but the other members were always there and willing to comfort, especially his fellow EXO-M members.

 

It was impossible not to get close to one another, with them in such close quarters. There were arguments in the beginning, personalities and ways of life clashing but as time went on they became less and less as they got used to each others mannerisms.

 

He was still extremely close with Baekhyun, despite most of their schedules being separate due to them being in different sub-groups, but they spent most of their free time with each other and often found themselves crawling into each other’s beds of a night time, the familiarity of each other’s presence lulling them to sleep. Baekhyun also made sure that Jongdae didn’t forget to take his pills. Jongdae wasn’t exactly forgetful but you could never be too careful.

 

A member that he had grown extremely close to was Minseok. He and the older alpha had to suffer through hours of unfamiliar Chinese characters and pronunciation and bonded over their shared pain. However whenever he was with the other there was always a small sense of discomfort. Probably due to the fact that he had a… slight infatuation with the older.

 

Jongdae likes Minseok. A lot. The alpha is gentle and comforting and while Jongdae is relatively close to him, he still keeps him at a distance but not one that was obvious to the elder. Even subdued, he can feel his omegas want for the alpha. For him to mount him and claim him. To feel his knot expanding inside of him as he bites down onto his neck, claiming him as his own. _His omega._

But no, he couldn’t. For one, relationships between band members is strictly forbidden, though he’s pretty sure no one follows it. Two, he’s nearly 100% sure that the other has no romantic feelings towards him. Three, it’s impossible for him to mate while he’s the way he is. The medication messed with his scent (obviously) but it also repelled any suitors from wanting to claim him. Though if someone did manage to while he was on them it wouldn’t stick. No one really knows why but that’s how it’s always been.

 

He would tell Baekhyun of his woes and the other would just look at him in sympathy and pat his back. He may not have seemed genuine in Jongdae’s eyes but he really did feel sorry for the younger. There wasn’t a lot he could actually do to comfort him.

 

Training was hard for everyone, but is was especially hard for Baekhyun and Jongdae. Only having four months experience before being placed in a debut team meant that they had to work twice as hard to catch up. They would often find themselves practicing in the training room well after hours. Most of the time Jongdae would be accompanied by Minseok who would give him pointers and keep him company and he would try to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest.

 

He was falling harder and harder for the older male. He could no longer mark it up as a simple crush. It was much more than that and it scared him. He had never liked someone as much as he liked Minseok. Could this be love? He had no idea.

 

The months flew by and on April 8th 2012 they officially – _finally –_ debuted as EXO. The response was more than they could have ever hoped for. They were surprised that they already had such a solid fan base. But here is when the groups needed to split up. EXO-K would remain in Korea while EXO-M would fly to China.

 

It was a tearful goodbye, even though they all knew they would be back. Sehun was hugging Luhan tight, pressing his nose into his neck, trying to engrave his scent into his mind. Luhan and Sehun had grown especially close, the oldest omegas instincts calling out for him to take care of the youngest. However they all suspected it was something _more_ than that. Something a little more intimate.

 

Junmyeon and Yixing were quietly talking, away from prying ears. Jongdae could only guess what was going on there. _‘Who didn’t have feelings for someone else in the group?’_ he thought.

 

Baekhyun was clutching him tight, shaking and with tears in his eyes. Jongdae wasn’t one to cry easily but Baekhyun was making it _really_ hard for him to keep it together. God dammit Byun Baekhyun!

 

“Please remember to take you pills.” He whispers in Jongdae’s ear, low enough so no one else could over hear.

 

“Yes mother.” He sasses and Baekhyun slaps him on the shoulder. Jongdae gasps and holds the abused skin in mock hurt, the action gaining him another hit.

 

“Come on Jongdae. It’s time to go.” Yifan calls from the other side of the room. Baekhyun crushes Jongdae in another hug and kisses him lightly on the cheek, separating after they say their last goodbyes, neither noticing a set of eyes watching their interactions.

 

Promoting in China was something different in itself. The culture was so different to what he was used to but at the same time it was startlingly familiar. Interviews were an awkward and uncomfortable experience. None of them were quite used to the spot light yet and it was apparent that they were a rookie group.

 

As they spent more time promoting their mini album the Chinese members slowly started to relax and go with the flow. However Jongdae was still feeling as uncomfortable as ever, and he was sure Minseok felt the same. Neither of them would speak unless a question was directed towards them and when they did there would be an awkward pause as the question and their answers were translated. Some interviewers didn’t even bother asking them anything. The other members tried their best to include their Korean members but it didn’t always work. Minseok and Jongdae would be rudely cut off and the interview would continue as if nothing had happened.

 

They would try to apologise to them afterwards but Jongdae and Minseok would simply tell them that it wasn’t their fault, because it really wasn’t. Another downside of being a foreign member of a Chinese subgroup was that the managers had forbidden the other members from speaking Korean to Jongdae and Minseok in an effort teach them the language as fast as possible. It was frustrating but they understood.

 

When it all got too much Jongdae and Minseok would find themselves hauled up in one of the rooms just speaking to each other in their mother tongue or talking to the K members and their families over the phone. Other than that everything was going smoothly.

 

The more they promoted the more popular they got, which meant more TV performances and interviews. They started receiving product indorsements and sponsor ships, they were even up and running for multiple end of year awards. It seemed that their hard work was beginning to pay off earlier than they could have thought.

 

One day while he was in his shared room with Kris, quietly studying his Mandarin by himself when there was a light knock at the door which opened a crack, enough for Luhan to stick his head through.

 

“Can I come in?” asked Luhan, Jongdae nodding his head in approval.

 

Luhan, after closing the door behind him, sits himself and the foot of the bed. Jongdae looks at him curiously, wondering what the older wanted.

 

“I wanted to ask you something.” He says but pauses and looks at Jongdae. Jongdae nods his head, indicating that it was alright for him to continue. “I’ve noticed that you scent is really weak.” Jongdae freezes. “And I was wondering why that is. Yours is the weakest I’ve ever encountered.” He says, questioning eyes boring into his own.

 

“It’s always been like that, ever since I was born.” He says, trying to keep his voice calm and steady. He’s never been good at lying and it got him into trouble a lot when he was younger. “My parents took me to the doctors when I was little but they said that it was nothing to worry about. That some of us are born with scents that are weaker than normal and I mine was one of them.” He explains to Luhan who is listening intently.

 

Luhan simply blinks at him. “Oh, okay.” He says after a moment, gaze lingering on Jongdae’s form, making him feel uncomfortable. “Well then!” he says as he jumps up, the unexpected exclamation startling Jongdae a little. “Dinners not far away. Come out in about 10 minutes. Zitao’s on diner duty tonight.” Jongdae shivers in terror and the information. Zitao is hopeless at cooking.

 

When Luhan leaves, Jongdae slumps down on his bed, exhausted and ready to close his eyes only for the door to open and Luhan to peep back in.

 

“And when are you going to confess to Minseok.” He says cheekily. Jongdae feels his cheeks redden in embarrassment and his face turn into an expression of horror.

 

“Hyung!” he shouts in disbelief. Luhan simply laughs – _giggles_ – in amusement which turns into a shriek as Jongdae surges of the bed. Luhan darts down the hall still laughing – _giggling_ – like the little shit that he is as Jongdae chases after him.

 

The others come out from where ever they had been to suss out the source of the commotion only to gather in the lounge room and see Jongdae straddling Luhan, hitting him repeatedly with pillows. They have no clue why but they’re all 100% sure that whatever the reason, Luhan deserved it and Jongdae’s actions are completely justified.

 

They all just shake their heads in amusement. For being one of the oldest, most of the time Luhan sure didn’t act like it.

 

“Jongdae, stop trying to suffocate Luhan. Dinners ready.” Yixing says and they both pause, finally noticing that they have an audience.

 

“Hey Minseok! Jong-“ Luhan starts only to be cut off by a pillow being violently pressed to his face.

 

_“I’m going to kill you!”_ he hisses, gritting his teeth.

 

“Wow.” Says Yifan. “He said that in Mandarin.” He notes, proud of his Chengzi and not bothered in the slightest with the attempt at murder taking place right in front of him.

 

“Come on boys. Pack it up.” Says Minseok who was silent until then. At his voice Jongdae stops his assault. Seeing this, Luhan kicks out and knocks Jongdae off of him and onto the floor, the latter letting out an unmanly shriek as his bottom connects painfully with the ground.

 

Luhan dances off of the couch and over to the others, separating himself from the younger. Jongdae huffs and accepts Zitao’s offered hand and gets to his feet. Dinner that night is lively, everyone having something to say despite its questionable taste. Jongdae however, keeps his gaze on the baby faced omega who smiles mischievously at him while he returns it with a glare.

 

_‘If you say anything you’re dead.’_ Jongdae says with his eyes and Luhan waggles his eyebrows, smile widening at the unspoken threat directed towards him.

 

Later that night, when Jongdae goes to bed his unknowing form is followed by a pair of eyes. Luhan watches him leave, face impassive and frown adoring his forehead and pulling at his lips.

 

A year later their popularity suddenly sky rockets after the subgroups join together and release Growl. The song kills all of the charts, winning them a plethora of awards. No longer are the groups separated, instead promoting as one.

 

Jongdae often finds himself with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, the three of them being dubbed ‘The Beagle Line’ for their boisterous personalities. Jongdae finds out that Baekhyun and Chanyeol have been ‘messing around’, and Jongdae needs more information. Baekhyun says ‘playmates’ while he says ‘boyfriends’. The alpha and omega are clearly smitten with each other, anyone could see that.

 

The 2013 and 2014 end of year award ceremonies fly by and like always they sweep past, grabbing awards left and right, now they’re preparing for the 2015 MAMA awards and the couldn’t been any more excited.

 

 Within the group things have also changed drastically. Chanyeol and Baekhyun have finally admitted to each other that they have feelings and now they’re hopelessly in love with each other. Yixing and Junmyeon are secretly yet not so secretly dating, going on late night dinner parties for two which none of them are invited to. Like Jongdae had suspected, Sehun and Luhan have always had something going on yet neither ever says something for anyone else to hear.

 

Jongdae’s pretty sure it’s not going to take long for Yifan to finally grow some balls and ask Zitao out like the alpha he’s supposed to be. If not, Zitao’s going to explode and ask Yifan out himself like the diva brat and little shit that he is. Another couple that is getting there is Kyungsoo and Jongin who have been dancing around each other since even before debut. Even the fans have noticed, so much so that the most popular EXO ship is Kaisoo, which deserves to finally sail (Jongdae swears that he hasn’t read any fanfictions and if he has it was research purposes. _Research I tell you!_ ). Kyungsoo tries to act indifferent but they could all tell that the omega preens at the younger betas attention.

 

Then there’s him, whose love life is still depressingly stagnant. Over the years, through observation he had concluded that there’s no way, absolutely no way that Minseok returns his feelings. They hang out a lot talk and are pretty touchy feely with each other but the elder has never done anything to indicate that there was anything else behind his actions that went further than friendship. They go on coffee ‘dates’ that aren’t even dates, just to friends who bond over their shared enjoyment of the beverage. Jongdae wants it to mean more than that.

 

Baekhyun has said again and again that’s he an idiot, of course he likes you! But Jongdae refuses to let Baekhyun get his hopes up. It’ll only hurt harder that way.

 

As soon as they land in Hong Kong, they’re all whisked away to the venue for practice runs of their performance. During rehearsal Jongdae finds himself feeling a little under the weather. He dismisses it though, labelling it under the change of environment and lack of sleep. They run through it until the director is completely happy with how everything is set out before they can leave and allow the next group to practice and prepare.

 

It’s a nervous two day wait before they’re finally walking the red carpet to kick off the awards, lights flashing in an endless sea of cameras and reporters. Hours later they’re finally seated in the venue as the performances and awards start off. Jongdae finds himself becoming warm but at that’s time it’s barely noticeable, just a faint flush.

 

By the time they are called to perform, they’re all humming with energy and nerves. Despite them being around for nearly four years they still find themselves slightly nervous before massive performances such as the MAMA’s. The crowd is absolutely alive and they manage to pull it off with very little mistakes. Walking off the stage they are all hot and sweaty but they throw pleased smiles at each other and pat each other’s backs at a successful performance. After a brief visit from their stylists they’re rushed back to the artists’ sitting area.

 

During the Big Bang performance Seungri comes over and seats himself in Sehun’s lap, serenading him and holding his face gently to his chest. Luhan tries to school his expression but they can tell that he’s extremely displeased with the turn of events. Jongdae thinks it’s hilarious and he and Baekhyun make no effort to hide the fact that they do, the elder promising pain and death at his dongsaengs antics.

 

After that bit of excitement had died down, Jongdae could feel himself staring to grow uncomfortably hot. His throat was dry and no amount of water would quench his thirst. He was starting to sweat, he could feel the trails going from his nape down his back, dampening and making his sweater stick to his clammy skin.

 

Was he sick? Had he come down with the flu or something? Why was he feeling so hot? He been taking good care of himself, he’s sure of it. He’s made sure to take all of the vitamins that Junmyeon had given them to stop them from getting sick. Junmyeon didn’t like it when they got sick and had to take the pills that were prescribed by the doctors. _Wait, pills._

Shit.

 

Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit!_ _Holy fuck!_

His heart started to beat erratically in response to his sudden realisation. He took deep breathes in an effort to calm himself down. In his panic he had attracted the attention of Baekhyun who had been sitting beside him. His best friend looks at him in worry, question in his eyes.

 

“What’s wrong?” He whispers.

 

Before Jongdae answers he looks around to him and when he sees that know is paying attention he leans in close to Baekhyun and covering his mouth with his palm.

 

“I forgot to take my pills.” He shakily admits and Baekhyun’s body immediately tenses and his eyes are blown wide.

 

“ _Please_ tell me that you’re joking.” Baekhyun says breathlessly.

 

Jongdae shakes his head. “Unfortunately not.” He grimaces and Baekhyun mirrors him, face grim.

 

“We need to get you out of here as soon as possible, before your scent decides to permeate and attract unwanted attention.” Baekhyun says and they both agree on that. This wasn’t something either of them wanted publicised. “I’ll see if I can get the manager to let us leave early.” He says and at Jongdae’s confirming nod Baekhyun gets up, handing Jongdae his water bottle and making some excuse along the lines of needing to use the restroom.

 

Five agonising minutes later Baekhyun comes back and gives Jongdae a little nod and he smiles in relief. Baekhyun goes around to the others members, telling them that they’re leaving early. Most of them are obviously upset with the new but if it’s coming from management then there’s nothing that they could really do.

 

As they file out of the venue and Baekhyun makes sure to keep himself securely by Jongdae’s side, not separating from him for even a second. When they get outside they are met by their managers and three cars.

 

“Pile into the cars. Three in the first one five in the second and four in the third.” He says.

 

“Me and Jongdae will go in the first one!” says Baekhyun, already walking himself and Jongdae over.

 

“I’ll go with them.” Chanyeol says only to be stopped by Baekhyun.

 

“No!” Baekhyun says quickly. “Chanyeol you can go in one of the others.” Chanyeol looks surprised at Baekhyun’s outburst.

 

“But-“

 

“I’ll go.” Says Luhan from beside Sehun. He looks at the pair knowingly. The older nods his head, face oddly serious.

 

“Okay! Now that’s sorted, the rest of you get yourself sorted in the other cars.” The manager says finally and the other race to the cars, dragging their car buddy with them.

 

Luhan comes up on the other side of Jongdae and helps Baekhyun take him to the car. When they get there the three of them pile into the back seat. At this point Jongdae’s nearly out of it, barely managing to get his seat belt on.

 

Baekhyun puts the back of his hand against Jongdae’s forehead and hisses at how warm it feels. He barks at the managers to turn on the air con in an effort to keep him as cool as possible. Baekhyun hears Luhan clear his throat and he goes to explain only to be cut off.

 

“I know.” He says and Baekhyun gapes. How could he know?

 

“H-how?” Jongdae gasps out, still conscious enough to comprehend the conversation.

 

“I’m observant.” Luhan says. “And it helps that I’ve seen this before.” He smiles tightly, pushing Jongdae’s sweat slicked hair out if his eyes.

 

“Back then…”

 

“Yeah. I’ve known for that long.”

 

“If you knew why didn’t you say anything?” Jongdae questions.

 

“I didn’t want to pry into something that wasn’t my business. And I had hoped that you would tell me.” He confesses and Jongdae feels guilty.

 

“ ’m sorry.” He mumbles.

 

“Don’t be.” Luhan smiles kindly, not bothered at all.

 

As the drive continues, Jongdae gets warmer and warmer. Baekhyun and Luhan do their best to keep him cool but it’s not as effective as they want. They’re nearly home when he begins to whimper and his cries break the two omegas hearts. As he whimpers a pungent and concentration scent hits their noses. There’s no hiding Jongdae’s status now. The scent is undeniably that of an omega in the beginning stages of heat.

 

As they pull up to their accommodation Jongdae is trying to pull of his clothes, which are too tight and way too hot on his skin. Luhan and Baekhyun grab a hold of his hands, preventing him from stripping and manhandle him out of the car just as the other car arrives. Luhan and Baekhyun start to panic and frantically try to pull Jongdae into the building before the others see them but it seems as if their luck had run out.

 

“Luhan! Baekhyun! What are you doing!” shouts Junmyeon but they ignore him, speeding up instead.

 

“Hey, wait!” comes another voice that they identify as Jongin’s.

 

They pick up the speed, getting into the elevator and closing the door as fast as they can. Just as it closes they see a flash of one of the members but there’s no stopping the doors from closing now. The elevator is stuffy and way to slow for their liking so when it dings signalling it’s arrived at their floor and they are relieved to have finally made it to their destination.

 

They waste no time in dragging a pliant Jongdae to their dorm where they throw the door open. Baekhyun immediately signals Luhan to bring Jongdae to their shared room and place him on the bed.

 

“Stay here.” Luhan orders. He runs to the linen cupboard and grabs some tea towels and pillow cases. He them goes into the kitchen and pours the ice from the ice dispenser from the ice bucket into the pillow cases. After that he wets the tea towels and runs back to Baekhyun and Jongdae.

 

“Here.” Luhan hands some of the tea towels and pillow cases to Baekhyun and they place them on various parts in his body, trying to keep his temperature down until they can figure something out.

 

“This isn’t going to work for long.” Baekhyun points out.

 

“I know.” Luhan says grimly. “But it’s all we can really do at the moment.”

 

Suddenly the front door is loudly forced open and multiple sets of feet can he heard heading towards the bedroom door. Luhan and Baekhyun race out of the room and close the door just as the others reach it. They stand guard at the door, preventing the others from entering.

 

“Everyone away!” barks Baekhyun. When none of them make a move he shouts “Go!” and everyone gets the message, tentatively herded by the two omegas to the lounge room. Minseok looks the most hesitant but he obediently follows the others. They all seat themselves the room and wait for someone to say something.

 

“Why is there the smell of an omega in heat all over the dorm when they’re all in front of us?” asks Sehun, breaking the silence. “And why isn’t Jongdae here?”

 

Everyone looks and Baekhyun and Luhan in question.

 

Baekhyun sighs. “Because the omega in heat _is_ Jongdae.” He says and they all stare at him in shock. Did they hear right?

 

“You’re joking.” Says Yifan and Baekhyun just shakes his head. Yifan turns to Luhan who simply does the same as Baekhyun.

 

“How did he hide it from us?” this time it’s Minseok who speaks. It’s almost impossible to hide ones scent.

 

“He’s had a beta injection.”

 

The whole room freezes, not believing what had come out of Luhan’s mouth.

 

“He wouldn’t get one of them. Surely not.” Said Kyungsoo. As an omega he had heard all about them.

 

“He did.” Baekhyun says. “But I can’t say it was entirely voluntary.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. He had heard the stories when he was a trainee. At the time he didn’t believe them at all but now he was thinking that some of the rumours actually had substance.

 

“What do you mean it wasn’t entirely voluntary?” Zitao pipes up for the first time, innocent eyes blinking up at them.

 

“He was told that he either got the injection or someone else would take his place in the group.” As Baekhyun says this they all look at him in shock, even Luhan, having heard this for the first time.

 

“T-that’s blackmail!” exclaims Yixing.

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “That may be but there’s nothing he nor any of us can do about it.”

 

Silence reigns for another moment.

 

“Why did he have to get it?” asks Junmyeon and all eyes are on the leader. “Why him specifically.”

 

Luhan turns to Baekhyun again. This isn’t something that he knows.

 

“Have any one you noticed how SM’s groups are compiled?” he asks and they all shake their heads. “SHINee- one alpha, three betas, one omega. SNSD- three alphas, four betas, two omegas. TVXQ- one alpha, three betas, one omega.” Realisation starts to dawn on a couple of the members faces. “f(x)- two alphas, three betas. Red Velvet- one alpha, three betas, one omega. Super Junior- four alphas, five betas, two omegas. EXO…” he pauses and everyone has their attention on him. “EXO is a little different. Four alphas, four betas and four omegas. At least there were supposed to be.”

 

“SM has this unspoken rule, one that isn’t known to many, where the number of omegas can’t has to be equal to or less then the number alphas, but the number of betas must exceed that of the number of alphas. So in reality we actually have four alphas, three betas and five omegas.” He waits for the information to sink in before he continues.

 

“Other companies don’t have these sort of rules. When I noticed what SM was doing I did some research of my own. For example, BTS have one alpha, three betas and three omegas. 2NE1 have four alphas. Infinite have two betas and five omegas. GOT7 have two alphas, two betas and three omegas. AoA are completely made up of omegas and Block B have two alphas, two betas and three omegas. This is to just name a few.”

 

As Baekhyun finishes they all looks at him gobsmacked. They knew Baekhyun wasn’t stupid but they were all impressed that he managed to figure all of the out on his own. Some like Chanyeol, Sehun, Yixing and Zitao looked mind boggled.

 

“But why was it Jongdae?” Yifan wondered.

 

Instead of answering Baekhyun throws his own question at the Chinese male. “Answer me this. Had any of you even met either me or Jongdae before we were all put into the debut team.” When they all shake their head he continues. “We had just arrived so none of you had met us or trained with us. We were complete strangers. Now why Jongdae, like I said earlier, we’re different and are an exception to the rule. We were supposed to have an even amount of alphas, betas and omegas. It was either me or Jongdae. We would be promoting as two subgroups and when I was placed in K and Jongdae in M, there was only one thing they could really do. All of you guys already knew each other so if Kyungsoo, Luhan or Zitao started to smell like a beta you would all start to ask questions SM didn’t want to answer. It was an easy decision for them.”

 

“Oh my god.” Chanyeol breathes. He can’t believe what he had just heard and neither could the others.

 

Suddenly a load cry draws their attention to the hall and a sickeningly sweet scent wafts its way to their noses. To them it just smells good, but to one of the occupants in the room it’s the most enticing thing he’s even had the pleasure of smelling. He nostril flare and his eyes are blown wide as he takes it all in. His movements aren’t missed by Baekhyun and Luhan and for the first time since the conversation had started they let out a smile.

 

“Well, well, well. It seems that something has caught the attention of our little baby faced alpha.” Luhan says smugly.

 

Everyone turns towards Minseok and the effect that Jongdae’s scent is having on him is plainly obvious.

 

“Jesus Christ, is that really Jongdae?”

 

“Uh huh.” Baekhyun hums. “Do you finally want to take what you’ve been eyeing for nearly four years.” He say, brow arched.

 

“Wait. I thought Jongdae and Minseok already had something going on.” Voices Jongin.

 

“Oh, they have something going on alright. They’re both just too stupid to do something about it.” Baekhyun says.

 

Minseok frowns. “I thought Jongdae had something going on with Baekhyun.”

 

“Dude.” Says Yifan in disbelief. “How blind _are_ you? Everyone knows that Chanyeol is fucking Baekhyun.” He says crudely.

 

Minseok looks between Baekhyun and Chanyeol like he had just heard the most shocking piece of information in his life and Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

 

“As much as I love Jongdae I would never go that far with him. That’s like incest.” He says, thoroughly disgusted at the notion.

 

Suddenly Baekhyun’s face turns serious again and the change is actually quite startling.

 

“You all know what happens when an omega stops taking their pills when they had had the injection right?” they nod. “Jongdae’s been on them for four years. If he doesn’t get knotted soon he is going to die, there’s no getting around it.”

 

The once light moods turns morbid, realisation settling in all of their minds.

 

“Now you!” Baekhyun points at Minseok, startling the other. “Do you like Jongdae?” he asks.

 

Minseok nods his head.

 

“Do you like him more then what a friend should?”

 

Again he nods his head, face starting to turn red.

 

“Well he likes you to.” He says and it’s like Minseok’s whole word had brightened right in front of his eyes at those words.

 

_‘Jongdae liked him?’_

 

“Now you get your skinny ass in there and knot the life out of my best friend and the love of your life before he overheats and dies!” shouts Baekhyun, hip cocked and finger pointing towards the room he and Luhan had hauled Jongdae in earlier. Minseok stands up straight away and moves towards the door but before he can go any further he is stopped by Baekhyun.

 

“Normally I wouldn’t ask anyone to do this but I trust you and I’m 100% sure that Jongdae trusts you as well.” Baekhyun bites his lip. “I’m asking you to claim him, make him your mate.”

 

“What! No I-“ he protests but is cut off by Baekhyun.

 

_“Please.”_ Baekhyun pleads. “When SM finds out he forgot to take his pills they’ll just make him get another injection but if you mate with him then they can’t do that. SM isn’t allowed to interfere with the affairs of a mated couple and they can’t kick him out of the band, it would cause an uproar.”

 

Baekhyun’s right. He may not be completely comfortable with the idea but he knew that it was the only way. He just hoped that Jongdae wouldn’t hate him for it.

 

“Alright. I’ll do it.” He says and Baekhyun smiles relief. Letting him go, Minseok makes his way to the room. He takes a deep breath and opens the door, only for that breath to be stolen from him the moment his eyes make contact with Jongdae.

 

The omega is completely naked, having slowly discarding his clothes in Luhan and Baekhyun’s absence. His sweat slicked skin shines in the light and his chest heaves in his effort to bring in enough air to calm his racing heart and relieve the strain on his lungs. His cock is achingly hard, hand wrapped loosely around it as he tries to relieve the tension that had warmed its way in his lower stomach, little noises escaping from his throat. And the smell. Oh the smell, it was absolutely intoxicating. Minseok could feel his cock beginning to harden in his pants, restricted and rubbing uncomfortably on his underwear.

 

Jongdae, smelling a familiar powerful alpha scent invade his senses, turns towards the source of the scent and is met with the last person he would have thought while he was in this situation yet his heat filled mind doesn’t dwell on it. Instead he lets out a whimper, loud and desperate and the sound stirs Minseok’s alpha instincts, needing to comfort and placate the omega in distress. _His omega._

Taking Jongdae’s needy whine as confirmation, he closes the distance between them and kneels on the side of the bed beside Jongdae’s stomach. Feeling the bed dip Jongdae reaches out towards him, gripping onto the hem of Minseok’s shirt and pulling. Surprised at the action Minseok doesn’t react in time and he tips over, managing to brace himself with his arms, preventing him from crushing the body that is now underneath him.

 

“Min-minseok.” He whines, speaking for the first time since he had entered the room. “It’s hot… _it’s too hot.”_

 

Minseok swallows. He can feel his dick fully harden and it’s getting harder and harder for him to restrain himself from toughing the beautiful male before him. A bead of sweat travels from his hairline and down his face and dripping onto Jongdae’s form.

 

“Do you… do you want me to help?” he asks, still unsure of what he should do.

 

_“Please._ I need it.” He says desperately. “The heat, it’s too much.” He jerks when he tugs a little too hard on his cock, pre cum covering the head, making the glide smoother. He opens his legs creating a decent amount of space, inviting Minseok to sit in between. “Alpha please!” he yells when Minseok makes no move to do as he so deeply desires.

 

At the sound of Jongdae calling him alpha Minseok loses all of his hesitance, gracefully moving to kneel between the omegas open legs. He lightly settles his hands on the inside of his thighs. Even at the light touch his muscles twitch, body hypersensitive to the smallest bit of physical contact.

 

He rubs circles with his thumbs on is thighs and Jongdae preens as Minseok drags his hand up to rest at his hips and looks on in wonder. He’s always known that Jongdae’s waist was small but he didn’t actually realise until this exact moment just how tiny it was as his hands gripped firmly around the youngers naked hips.

 

Seeing that Jongdae’s attention is not on him but focused on where he is still jacking himself. Minseok, a little put off grabs Jongdae’s wrist and forcefully separates his hand from his leaking cock, whining in misery at the lack of friction. Minseok replaces the youngers hand with his own and his hips stutter as Minseok begins to move his hand up and down, up and down, slowly and rhythmically.

 

It’s not enough. He needs more. _More, more, more._

 

He lifts his hips up, trying to increase the pace that Minseok had set but he just pushes on his hips, keeping them firmly in place and unable to move. A slightly feral smile pulls at the olders lips as he watches the omega _– his omega –_ fall apart at the motions of his hand on his appendage.

 

Jongdae doesn’t know what to do with his hands, doesn’t know where to place them. He brushes one of them across his chest, catching on his perky nipple and tugging on it, pulling a breathy moan from his throat, alerting Minseok of his movements. He could feel himself drool at the sight of Jongdae playing with himself, stimulating his nubs.

 

Jongdae’s whines start to become more frequent and high pitched, more filled with pleasure and it’s music to his ears. After debating with himself for a moment, Minseok leans forward, licking a strip up Jongdae’s neck who shivers at the feeling of a warm and wet piece of flesh on the most sensitive part of his neck. He blows on the saliva that he had left, making Jongdae jump at the sudden cold feeling.

 

Minseok moves his face to hover over the Jongdae’s and the younger can feel his breath ghost over his cheeks. Suddenly he dives down, capturing Jongdae’s lips with his own. He immediately licks his way in the omegas mouth, mapping the area that he had never explored before. Jongdae responds with the same amount of want and fever that the older is giving.

 

The older male pulls away from the kiss to take a breath but Jongdae pulls him back down to his mouth, hands holding his nape and engaging one again in their fierce tongue battle.

 

The angle is now slightly awkward but Minseok continues to stroke the youngers cock. He picks up the pace and Jongdae whines as his release comes closer and closer. Minseok devours Jongdae’s whines, relishing at the effect that he had on the younger.

 

“I’m close!” he gasps and with as few professional strokes Jongdae finally blows. His cum explodes from his slit, painting his stomach and Minseok’s hand white. Even after he had released the older gives the omegas cock a few extra tugs and he whimpers at the over sensitivity of the feeling.

 

His chest heaves as he comes down from his post orgasmic high and he’s pleased to notice that the heat he was feeling had subsided. It was still too hot for his liking but it was more bearable than before. His eyes which were closed in pleasure open and he looks at Minseok with half lidded eyes.

 

Minseok’s eyes meet his and he stares at the younger with such intensity it makes him want to squirm. Without breaking eye contact Minseok lifts his cum stained hand to his mouth and Jongdae moans as he watches his alpha lap up his cum like a kitten drinking milk. He should be embarrassed or even disgusted at the action but instead he thinks it’s the most arousing thing he had ever witnessed. It’s not long before his hand is back to its original, clean state.

 

There’s now silence between them, neither speaking nor moving. Suddenly Jongdae notices that Minseok has been severely overdressed the entire time and whines. He grabs onto his shirt and tugs it upwards but lets out a frustrated growl when he fails in taking the article of clothing off so Minseok takes over, swiftly pulling it off and discarding it on the floor.

 

The body that the elder had worked so hard for is now in plain sight. Sculpted abs cover his abdomen and well-proportioned muscles make up his arms, biceps that Jongdae knows are hard and strong. Next, Minseok moves towards his belt, pulling the leather cleanly through the belt loops of his pants. Those are the next to go along with his underwear.

 

He steps of the bed to pull them down his toned legs from years of dance and soccer. When they reach his ankles he steps out of them, kicking off the last of his clothing to lie with the rest. Jongdae whimpers at the sight of his alphas cock, which stands proud against his stomach. It’s length and girth are impressive for a man of Minseok’s height and Jongdae is already moaning at the thought of having it inside of him.

 

Minseok kneels back in between Jongdae legs, moving his limbs like a ragdoll. Jongdae lets him, not having the energy to fight against him, though it’s not like he would. He’s been dreaming about this for way too long to stop it now. There’s also the problem that he’ll die if he doesn’t get what he needs but that particular thought has long left his mind.

 

Minseok has his legs still spread but his knees are now bent, exposing his hole which is wet with his self-produced slick. Jongdae expects – wants – Minseok to begin to prepare him, however he reaches over Jongdae’s body and snags a pillow at the head of the bed. He lifts Jongdae hips slightly off of the mattress and gently places the pillow on his lower back. Minseok hopes that this will take the strain off.

 

The elder trials his hand down the youngers body, watching as the clammy skin of his omega under his fingertips ignite in little bumps. His hands dip lower and lower, passing his crotch to rest on his thighs. One of his hands goes towards his ass, thumb teasing at his entrance and spreading the slick that had gathered around and he whimpers. After teasing the sensitive muscle for some time, Minseok finally _– finally –_ inserts one of his fingers which is immediately enveloped in the tight cavern.

 

He slowly starts to thrust it in and out, in and out and Jongdae revels in the feeling. It’s been so long, oh so long since he had felt this feeling. The pills had completely wiped out his sex drive so he had remained celibate for the last couple of years. The last time he had done something like this was his last heat and with Minseok now two fingers deep inside him he could definitely say that he had missed this feeling.

 

“More.” He moaned as he canted his hips up to try and get the elder fingers moving deeper and faster inside him. _“More.”_

 

How could he refuse his omega?

 

He added a third finger and this time Jongdae could feel the sting as his walls stretched to accommodate the added width. He hisses and like the attentive alpha he is he notices the grimace of pain that had appeared on the youngers face. With his free hand he grabs Jongdae’s neglected cock and gave it a good stroke. After a couple of tugs the grimace was replaced by pleasure once again.

 

Feeling that Jongdae’s hole is adequately prepared he removes his slick coated fingers, using what had gathered in his fingers to lubricate his own cock. He hisses when his hand makes contact with his cock for the first time that night. It is red and angry. Jongdae whines at the loss, feeling empty, hole fluttering around nothing. Minseok lines his cock up with his omegas entrance but he makes no move to put it in.

 

“You ready?” he asks, eyes staring at Jongdae intently who swallows hard and nods his head.

 

Minseok shuffles forward so that the front of his thighs are pressed firmly against the back of the others. Without another word he pushes the head of his cock in, breaching his entrance and Jongdae gasps loudly, hands tangling in the bedsheets as they search for purchase. Slowly Minseok inches the rest of his cock inside Jongdae’s hole until he bottoms out, balls flush against the youngers ass. Jongdae has his head thrown back and mouth opened wide. A loud moan laced with both pleasure and pain escapes from somewhere deep within his throat.

 

“Are you alright?” Minseok asks, voice taught and body straining with the effort not to thrust into the tight heat that envelops his member. He’s so _tight_ , muscles trying to accommodate the thick intrusion.

 

Jongdae pants, overwhelmed with the sensations of Minseok being inside him, so much so that he nearly misses the alphas question. “Mmh…” he says, biting his lip and wiggling his hips a little, making them both moan as the elders cock jerks inside of him.

 

“Can I move?” he asks, reaching up to brush Jongdae’s dishevelled bangs out of his eyes. The omega peers at his with slitted eyes and the usual playful and mischievous glint has been completely replaced with lust and pure desire.

 

Licking his lips, Jongdae nods. Taking a breath, he readys himself before he moves his hips for the first time since entering the small omegas body. His trusts are shallow, only pulling out slightly before pushing back in and the squelching sounds that are produced are simply dirty. All the while, Jongdae is revelling in in the friction created between them, but it isn’t enough. It’s to gentle, to slow and nowhere near deep enough, nowhere near _that_ place inside of him that he knows will give him the best of feelings.

 

“More.” He growls. “ _Faster. Harder!”_ and he sounds so desperate that Minseok complies with his omega without any protest. He moves his hips harder, faster, cock burying itself deeper and deeper inside him. So far Minseok doesn’t know if it could go any further. The loud smacking of skin on skin resounds throughout the room, paired with their pants and moans of pleasure. Jongdae swears he’s on cloud nine. He removes his hands from the sheets, lifting them up to grip Minseok’s biceps, fingernails digging into skin.

 

“Ahhh!” he moans loudly at a particularly hard thrust, breaking off at the end to turn into a whine. His legs, which were bordering in the elder, wrap around his waist and the feeling that comes with that move is astounding. Minseok’s cock moves impossibly deeper, hitting that spot that had remained untouched for so long, making him wail in ecstasy.

 

“You like that?” Minseok asks, feeling proud that he had dragged something like that out of the younger yet staring at him in amazement at the same time. Just how high could Jongdae’s voice get? Jongdae doesn’t bother to respond, to lost in the motions and completely unable to do anything other than whine, moan and whimper.

 

Jongdae can feel heat beginning to pool in his middle and he knows he’s close. One of his hands detached from where it is gripped on the elders arm to fist his cock. However before it could even touch the appendage it’s slapped away by Minseok. He whines, almost begging but his alpha is having nine on that, grabbing both of his hands and holding them securely on the bed above his head.

 

Minseok thrusts his hips harder and faster than he had been before, the force of them pushing Jongdae up the bed. The alpha feels it before Jongdae does, his knot starting to form, magnifying the sensations for both of them.

 

“Oh my _god!”_ Jongdae moans as Minseok pounds into him with a brutal pace, hitting his prostate with every thrust of his hips. All of a sudden he could feel his hole being stretched and he was confused for a moment before he remembered. Minseok’s an alpha, alphas have knots. Minseok’s knot is expanding, stretching him wider than he had ever been before, a dull string starting to settle in. It hurt. It hurt but it felt so good at the same time.

 

Knowing that his omega was in pain due to the slight grimace, he lets go of Jongdae’s hands and takes the youngers throbbing member in his hand, jerking his hand up and down quickly as his knot expand to its full width, now too big to remove safely and pain free. The pressure had been built up for so long, so that when the wall broke the dam absolutely exploded. Cum painted Jongdae’s chest, pooling at his navel and he mewled. He had never had an orgasm that was that intense and he saw stars.

 

But Minseok wasn’t doesn’t yet, he rolls his hip, knot firmly pressed against the omegas prostate and abusing his over stimulated body. He rolls his hips quicker, faster, _faster,_ and his knot pulses as he chases his own orgasm. He trusts his hips one last time, releasing his seed deep inside of the exhausted and pliant body beneath him.

 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles and Jongdae has no time to ask why before he bites down on Jongdae neck, hard. The omega gasps in pain, back arching off of the bed and hands slapping at Minseok’s chest. The elder can taste the others blood and when a warm feeling washes over him he knows that the mating had been completed. When he lets go he laps up the blood, soothing the pierced and sensitive skin, wordlessly apologises for the pain he had caused.

 

The alpha collapses onto the omegas petite body, who groans at the weight pressed against him, knot still deeply lodged in his hole. Jongdae feels warm but it’s different to that of the heat he had been feeling before. This heat is comforting, protective, _safe._ He suddenly feels complete, whole.

 

Minseok, making sure not to jostle them too much, rolls them over so that Jongdae is now resting against his chest. He lifts his head up, eyes locking with the elders.

 

“Hi.” Minseok breathes, looking unsure.

 

“Hi.” Jongdae echoes. “Y-you claimed me.” He whispers, trying to put together everything that had just happened and that fact that he was now mated to the man he had been pinning after for so long, so long that he had nearly given up.

 

“Yeah.” He says. “Yeah I did.” Minseok was honestly scared at what Jongdae would say. He began to move his thumb in slow circles on the dip of the youngers spine, Jongdae unconsciously purring at the minstrations.

 

“I thought-“ he swallowed. “I thought you didn’t like me like that.”

 

“No. I always have. I thought-“

 

The _‘I thought you were the one who didn’t’_ remained unsaid.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Minseok asks and he feels the omega tense.

 

“Everyone knows?” he says, voice small and afraid.

 

“Yeah. Baekhyun told us everything.” He says and if it’s possible Jongdae goes even more ridged than he was before.

 

He sighs. “I-I don’t know. I felt ashamed, ashamed that in order to achieve my dream I had to lock a part of myself away, a part of me that I had always been proud of and open about. I didn’t want anyone to know. I didn’t know how they would react.” he begins to tear up.

 

“No, no. Shhh. Baby don’t cry. It’s alright.” He coos, wiping the tears that had fallen away with his thumbs and cupping his face with his hands, placing a comforting kiss on his lips.

 

“What’s going to happen now?” he says after he had calmed down, though his eyes were still damp. “What the company going to do?”

 

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t know.”

 

Silence.

 

“I’m sorry about, you know, claiming you.” He apologises, a guilty smile on his face.

 

“No, don’t be.” He placates. “I’ve wanted to be yours for the longest time. For us to belong to each other.” He blushes, looking away shyly, a kittenish smile pulling at his lips which Minseok is happy to see.

 

“We have a lot to talk about.” Minseok says and Jongdae knows he’s right. There’s a lot they need to sort out. Between themselves and the members.

 

“Yeah.” He agrees. “But not now.”

 

At this moment he’s just content to lie in his alphas embrace. His alpha that is releasing soothing pheromones to calm his newly claimed omega. They can worry about those things later. They’re both tired, exhausted actually.

 

While they had been talking his knot had completely shrunk. He pulls out of the younger and rearranges him so that his head is resting comfortably on his chest. Jongdae throws one of his legs over Minseok’s hips, burrowing deeper into the warmth that the elders body is admitting.

 

That’s how he drifts off, ear following on to the beating of Minseok’s heart, lulling him into a deep sleep. Minseok stays awake for a moment longer, admiring the peaceful face to his mate before he to, falls asleep.

 

Hours later the door creaks open, Baekhyun’ head peering into the room. He smiles at the adorable sight in front of him, his best friend and his hyung curled up together. He quietly backs out of the room and closes the door. The two occupants remaining completely unaware of what is happening around them.

 

They’ll talk in the morning. There are many things that they’re unsure of, but one thing they are sure of is that they’ll fight for each other and remain by each other’s side. Through thick and thin. And while neither have said it yet they’re both thinking it.

 

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 :) I hope the smut isn't badly written. I put a lot of time into writing it and took me more time to write than the rest of the entire story. Most of you would think that this story is over but I have some bonus chapters for you guys!! Since I received to much support for this story I was inspired to write a short chapter for each couple. I've written 5 and have one more to go which I hope to finish sometime today. I'll be posting one everyday for six days starting tomorrow so stay tuned. I've really enjoyed writing this and I can't wait to write more in the future :D 
> 
> On EXO news, they've released some teaser images and oh my god don't they all look fine as all hell. Jongdae though :3 I preordered the album yesterday and I can't wait for the MV to be released! And I'm super excited to hear the song which Jongdae wrote the lyrics for. The songs called 'She's Dreaming' and from the title I'm guessing it's going to be a sweet song.


	3. Bonus #1 Xiuchen

**BONUS #1**

 

 

 

“Urghh. You two are disgusting.” Says Baekhyun in disgust to the couple that were heavily making out on the couch just moments ago. 

 

Jongdae snorts. “You’re just jealous that Chanyeol’s out feeding stray cats instead of pampering you like the princess you believe yourself to be.”

 

Baekhyun childishly sticks his tongue out at his best friend who returns gesture. Minseok snots. They’re both children.

 

“I don’t think I’m a princess.”

 

“Yeah you do.” Fights back Jongdae. “Oh look at me. I’m princess Baekhyun, kneel before me and serve me peasants!” he mocks in a horrible imitation of a teenaged girl - _Baekhyun_.

 

“I am deeply offended by that.” He says, hand on his chest in mock hurt.

 

“Hey guys. I’m back!” booms a deep voice.

 

“Oh look, your prince has arrived.” Jongdae points out, Minseok laughing lightly beside him. “Chanyeol, come and rescue your princess from himself. He’s drowning in self misery.” He teases.

 

Baekhyun goes to lunge at the younger but is caught by Chanyeol who hoists him up and throws him over his shoulder. Baekhyun squeals in surprise at the sudden move.

 

“I’m just going to borrow him for a while.” Is what Chanyeol says before he marches out of the room, Baekhyun dangling from his shoulder.

 

Jongdae and Minseok are both highly amused. There’s no mistaking why Chanyeol wanted to ‘borrow’ Baekhyun.

 

“So…” says Minseok. “Where were we?”

 

“I don’t know. Why don’t you show me?” Jongdae answers coyly, eyebrows raised in challenge.

 

Minseok leans over, face coming closer and closer to Jongdae’s before capturing his lips in his own. Their lips move together rhythmically having had the time to familiarise themselves with each others techniques. Jongdae smiles, moving to straddle Minseoks legs. The kiss starts to become more fierce, their tongue battling together, Jongdae moaning when his surrenders.

 

“Oh my god guys. Are you serious.” Says Sehun as he walks in on them, face affronted.

 

Minseok simply sticks his middle finger up at the maknae, neither pulling away from each others mouths.

 

“You’ve been spending way too much time with Jongdae.” Says Sehun as he walks out of the room. He isn’t one for voyeurism.

 

They continue to make out on the lounge, not paying attention to anything around them. Jongin walks right by the couple, not even bothered by the situation while Kyungsoo flashes them a disapproving look as he follows Jongin.

 

**~X~**

Junmyeon was enjoying his day so far. He had gone out for his run and set a new personal best. His coffee and breakfast at his favourite dinner was exceptionally delicious this morning and to top it off he had received a heart warming message from Yixing. So, to say the least, he was enjoying his day.

 

Everything had gone according to plan, no surprises in sight.

 

He walks into the dorm, tired but satisfied by the outcome of his day. Nothing could dampen his spirits. That was, until he walked into the lounge room and caught sight of something he had never wanted to see in his lifetime.

 

“Oh my god! Get a room you animals!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 6 of the bonus chapters and we have Xiuchen kicking it off :) Man, as I'm uploading this chapter it's raining to hard. I love it. I'm a winter baby all the way. I wan't to thank everyone who's read this and enjoying it. It make my heart all warm and fuzzy. Oh and have you guys listened to the second preview for Moon Lovers and you can hear ChenBaekXiu OST in the background. I'm in love.
> 
> Stay tuned for some Sulay tomorrow!!


	4. Bonus #2 Sulay

**BONUS #2**

 

 

 

“Oh my god. Those two are like wild rabbits.” Junmyeon complains, collapsing onto his bed face first.

 

“Give them a break.” Says Yixing from where he is seated cross legged on his own bed. “They’re just trying to make up for lost time.”

 

“I’m fine with them making up for lost time.” he says. “But could they not do it where everyone can see them! Especially on the couch. We all have to sit there and I don’t like the questionable stains that I might be sitting on.”

 

“It’s not like any of the ‘questionable’ stains weren’t left by us.” Yixing says sarcastically and Junmyeon’s face reddens.

 

“Y-you promised that we wouldn’t speak of that again!” he stutters in embarrassment.

 

Yixing smiles. “I never said that. You said you wouldn’t but I made no such promise.” He points out, looking up from his laptop and over to Junmyeon’s disbelieving form. “You know, for an alpha it’s quite easy to embarrass you.” He teases, poking fun at the slightly older man.

 

Junmyeon pouts. He’s well aware of the fact. The members have tested it out themselves on multiple occasions. Not wanting Yixing to see he face he turns onto his side, back facing the dimpled Chinese beta.

 

Yixing tries to stifle his laughter at the alphas actions. He knows the Junmyeon isn’t actually upset but he goes over to console him anyway. Closing his laptop he hops off of his bed and crosses the short distance between their beds. He places his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder and pulls to try and make the elder face him but the alpha resists him.

 

Yixing huffs. He can’t say that Junmyeon isn’t stubborn.

 

Decided on a different plan of action he crawls over Junmyeon’s body and lies on his side, their faces just centimetres apart. Junmyeon tries to move away but Yixing is quicker, grasping his face with both of his hands preventing the alpha from turning away. Instead of looking at the beta Junmyeon closes his eyes.

 

Now it’s Yixing’s turn to pout. “Junmyeon~” he whines but still the elder doesn’t look at him.

 

“Myeonnie~” he whines again. The elder twitches but still makes no move to open his eyes. There’s only one more thing that he can try.

 

Leaning in even closer, he kisses his left eyelid, then his right, over to his nose them finally down to his lips. Unable to hold it in anymore, the elder finally cracks a smile, opening his eyes when the beta pulls away. However they’re not separated for long, this time it’s Junmyeon who leans forward.

 

Their lips connect again, both eagerly responding. Their tongues dance in a well-practiced battle, not rushing in the slightest. There’s no hurry. They have all of the time in the world.

 

“I found…a great…Chinese place not too far…from here. Do you…want to go and…check it out?” Junmyeon asks between kisses.

 

“Later.” Yixing says, pulling their bodies closer together. “Later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Sulay love :3 I'm uploading this in my university library during my break seeing as I actually did all of my readings last night like a good girl :) I went in twitter this morning and oh my god I missed out on so much last night while I was asleep. Now I'm sitting in the library trying to recover from EXO's group teaser photos and Yoongi's mixtape :D I'm in love with all of them.
> 
> See you all tomorrow! Who do you think's next?


	5. Bonus #3 Taoris

**Bonus #3**

 

 

 

 

“Yifan.” Zitao says from the next to the alpha.

 

“Yeah.” Yifan answers to the call of his name.

 

“Do you have something to need to ask me?” he says, eyes hopeful and waiting. Yifan looks at the younger male and swallows nervously.

 

“Uhhh no…” he says but even he’s not completely sure of his answer.

 

The younger mans face goes blank before he abruptly stands up and storms away, his bedroom door slamming seconds after he disappears from the alphas sight.

 

“Was that Zitao storming down the hallway and slamming his door again?” asks Luhan as he enters the lounge room, hair still damp from the shower he had taken not too long ago.

 

“Who else does that?” Yifan says rhetorically, putting his head in his hands and groaning.

 

“You know what?” starts Luhan. “I feel no sympathy towards you and your situation at all.” He deadpans and Yifan groans again. “Just ask him. You, and everyone else knows that there’s no way he’ll say no.”

 

“But what if he does?” he asks – _whines –_ and Luhan stares at him like he’s the most stupidest creature on the entire planet, no universe, a look that’s reserved entirely for him.

 

“I seriously have no idea what he sees in you.” Luhan says. Fed up with the conversation – _with Yifan –_ Luhan walks away. He has better things to do than deal with a teenager.

 

Yifan slumps down onto the couch, his to long legs hanging over the side and sighs. It’s been three years, three long years and he still hadn’t managed to ask the tall omega out. Three years of gathering up the courage only to chicken out at the last minute. It was funny to the members at first. After every failed attempt they would follow him around flapping their arms and clucking like chickens, but now they were all just annoyed. They’ve never seen anyone intentionally cock block themselves as much as Yifan does.

 

Be it either simply losing the resolve to finish, or choking on his food and drink, or even trying to kill himself by accidently falling over his own two feet and various other objects that no one else would usually fall over. All of his attempts had failed spectacularly.

 

He flails his limbs around on the lounge in frustration, knocking cushions all over the floor.

 

“Why can’t I just ask Zitao out?” he questions out loud, rubbing his hands down his face.

 

“Well, you could start by rewording what you had just said.” Comes a voice from across him and his whole body freezes. He knows that voice. It’s one that’s been plaguing his thoughts for the longest time.

 

He looks over and sees Zitao, standing there, hip cocked and eyebrows raised, waiting for Yifan to make his move.

 

“Uhhh.” He says dumbly and he watches as Zitao’s face turns saying ‘ _really now?’._

 

“Um. Will you go out with me?” Yifan says after a moment and Zitao’s brow raises again.

 

“You don’t seem too sure of yourself.”

 

“Will you, Huang Zitao, go out with me.” He asks again, voice full of confidence the second time around.

 

The omega pretends to think for a moment and Yifan is left to sweat in his seat. “Yes. I’ll go out with you to stupid giant.” He smiles, then surprises Yifan by pressing a chaste kiss to the alphas lips. Yifan is dazed for a moment before a wide smile breaks out onto his face.

 

“You are literally the dumbest man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Who takes three years to confess? In the end I even had to help you.” Zitao says accusingly though the bite in his words carry little heat.

 

“Forgive me?” Yifan says, going over to hug the omega.

 

“Buy me Gucci and I might forgive you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yifan and Zitao are finally a couple! Took them long enough don't you think :P I really enjoyed writing this one. They're so cute. I can just see Yifan being hella shy and chickening out every time he wants to ask Zitao out :D I teaser for 'Lotto' came out last night and as soon as I heard it I was like 'this sounds like nothing they've done before'. I can't wait for it to come out tonight xD The only thing I didn't like about it was the distinct lack of Jongdae. Call me biased but... Anyway, for those of you who are subscribed to 'Paint' the next chapter should be out later today :)
> 
> See you tomorrow!! (with my thoughts on 'Lotto')


	6. Bonus #4 Hunhan

 

**Bonus #4**

 

 

 

 

Waking up was always a pleasant experience for Sehun, for every morning he would be greeted by the peaceful sleeping face that is Luhan’s. Sehun had never been an early riser. That was until he and Luhan had begun their relationship. Now every morning he would wake up before the elder and admire his face until the other is stirred from his dreams.

 

The beginning of their relationship was filled with tentative and hesitant touches. Each testing out the new territory. Sehun was still growing into himself, as both a beta and young man bordering on adulthood. He was all awkward and long, lanky limbs that had yet to fill out properly. Luhan had already reached that long ago, possessing a confidence and maturity that Sehun had yet to develop.

 

As time went on Sehun began to grow up, faster than any of the members could believe. He grew taller, surpassing Jongin and stopping just short of Zitao. His body filled out and his features became more defined and strong and with that came the confidence he had once been lacking.

 

The touches between the beta and omega became more intimate, more sure and less clumsy. Luhan had watched as the man he loved morphed from a shy teenager to a confident and proud adult.

 

They had been the first couple to come together in the group which hadn’t surprised anyone. They had formed a solid friendship nearly immediately after they had first met. Luhan hadn’t teased Sehun about his lisp and Sehun had never called him feminine. They had gained mutual respect and trust between each other and maintained it through the nearly five years they had been together.

 

While Luhan had been in China and Sehun in Korea their hearts had longed to be by each others sides. It was difficult for both of them but they managed to make it through. They had both watched as other couples began to form, some acting on their feeling while others dancing around them. They had watched it all.

 

Over the years the amount of PDA they were willing to show had increased but the majority of it was reserved for when they were behind closed door and four walls. Where they were the only ones to witness each other as their weakest and at their most vulnerable, as they fall apart and become victims of passion.

 

From beside him Luhan begins to stir, the omegas breathing becoming uneven. His eyes are moving about under his eyelids. Sehun stares in fascination as the omegas lashes begin the flutter, slowly blinking his eyes open as the try and rid themselves from sleep.

 

“Morning.” Says Sehun, the quiet boom of his voice a welcomed sound to Luhan’s early morning ears.

 

“Mornin’.” He mumbles, a pretty smile pulling at his lips like it does every morning.

 

Body still remaining with remnants of sleep, Luhan curls into the warmth of Sehun’s body. Sehun welcomes the contact, curling his arms around the smaller body of the elder and pulling him so he is half draped over Sehun’s front.

 

“I don’t want to move~” he whines, burring his face under the betas chin, hot breath fanning over his neck.

 

“Then don’t.” Sehun says simply.

 

They lay there in a pleasant silence, neither talking, just basking in each others presence. They are about to drift back off again when there’s a nearly silent rap of knuckles on the door. It cracks open to reveal Jongdae’s face who smiles apologetically at the snuggling couple.

 

“Practice was rescheduled. We have to be in the studio in half an hour.” He says quietly, backing back out and closing the door once he had delivered the message.

 

They both groaned, their day of doing absolutely nothing had just been taken away from them. Luhan rolls off of Sehun while the beta sits up and lethargically makes his way off of the bed. He looks to Luhan and sees him still lying down, not looking like he’s going to move and inch.

 

“Come on baby. We have to shower.” He coaxes.

 

“Carry me.” The omega demands, holding his arms out in a sign to be lifter up.

 

Rolling his eyes Sehun hoists the elder up, the elder wrapping he legs around the betas waist and arms around his neck. Luhan giggles, pressing a kiss to Sehun’s nose. Sehun smiles adoringly at the omega, returning the action and making their way to the bathroom.

 

Lets just say they took longer than thirty minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunhan is such a cute couple are they not :)
> 
> Okay, I feel like I was trolled by SM. For the first time I decided to wait up to watch the video when it came out. It comes time for it to be released and youtube crashes and then it fixes itself yet there's still no MV. A couple of minutes later the album has been released yet the MV is still no where to be seen. I told myself I would gave it until 11:30 and then I have to go to bed because I have uni tomorrow then I get a notification on twitter saying it won't be released until the morning and I died a little inside. I stayed up for nothing D:
> 
> Now about the songs I'll start with She's Dreaming. It was an absolutely beautiful song. I didn't want to do this but it was dreamy~ Can't Bring Me Down is such a jam! It's so catchy. It's been in my head all day :D And now for Lotto. I do like it, it has a nice beat and everything but... (don't hate me!!) it's definitely not my favourite EXO song. I've never been a real big fan of autotune so the first time I listened to it I kinda cringed. The more I listened to it the more I liked it but the autotune still puts me off a little bit. It's sound super americanised- but don't jump on me I'm not saying it's a bad thing!! :) The MV was well done though. And Jongdae, god he looks so good. Him leaning back in that chair with his white shirt and glass of vine looking like a pimp is the best. I can't wait for a dance version to come out. The dance looks sick! I'll definitely be watching the live version- hopefully the autotune is cut down for it. What did you guys think?
> 
> See you tomorrow!!


	7. Bonus #5 Chanbaek

**BONUS #5**

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol~”

 

“…”

 

“Yeollie~”

 

“…”

 

“Chanyeol!”

 

“What Baekhyun. I’m busy.” Grumbles the alpha.

 

Baekhyun huffs, not liking the way Chanyeol had responded.

 

“You’ve been holed up in your studio for hours. I think you need to take a break.” Suggests Baekhyun as he rests his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t need to do anything.” He spits out and the tone of his voice has Baekhyun’s hand flinching off his shoulder which goes unnoticed by younger. “I need to get this finished. We have less than a month until our come back and the lyrics still aren’t coming to me.” He says frustrated.

 

“Come have a little break. You need to relax.” Suggests Baekhyun, hoping that Chanyeol will take him up on his offer. They hadn’t been spending a lot of quality time together lately. They’ve been busily preparing for their third album and Chanyeol was given the task of coming up with lyrics for one of the song off the album so he’s been spending large amounts of time in his studio, even foregoing food and sleep. It has Baekhyun worried.

 

“What I need is for you to go away. I need to concentrate and you’re disturbing me.” He says without thinking, no realising what he’s actually said.

 

Baekhyun’s face falls, Chanyeol’s words hitting him like a rejection.

 

“Okay…” he mumbles, walking out of the room. He gives one last look over his shoulder before he shuts the door.

 

An hour later Chanyeol finally closes his laptop, sliding a hand through his hair. He still hasn’t been able to come on with anything he’s happy with. All off a sudden the words he had said to Baekhyun come back and even he’s shocked at how cold they had sounded. He raced out of the studio and back to the dorms.

 

The dorm is quiet, the only sound coming from the TV. In the glow he can see Jongdae and Minseok cuddled up together watching whatever is on at this hour. When Jongdae sees Chanyeol he scowls a little.

 

“You’re one of my best friends but you can be a real asshole sometimes you know that right.” He says to the tall alpha.

 

“I know, I know.” Chanyeol says, ashamed at his own actions.

 

Jongdae sighs, feeling sorry for the younger. Chanyeol’s been under a lot of pressure in the last few weeks. “He’s out on the balcony.” He tells Chanyeol, who perks up at Jongdae’s words.

 

Without a moment to spare he heads towards the balcony. When he gets to the door he sees the figure of Baekhyun standing by the railings, arms rested on them and looking out at the view. Chanyeol slides the door open and steps outside. Baekhyun turns his head slightly to see who it is, turning his head away again when he sees it’s Chanyeol.

 

“I’m sorry.” He says immediately. “Please don’t be angry.”

 

“I’m not, I’m not angry. I’m just worried about you.” Baekhyun says. “You’re passionate and I love that about you but when you hit a bump you completely immerse yourself in it and it consumes you.”

 

Chanyeol just stands and listens, letting Baekhyun vent out his worries and frustration.

 

“You barely eat and you get little sleep. You’ve been walking around looking like a zombie for nearly two weeks and I’m tired of it. You need to slow down before you completely crash. We already have two of them, we don’t need another one.” He finishes and Chanyeol knows he’s right. He had gotten so focused on his take that he had forgotten about anything else. It’s something they both need to work on, them being quick to act and having little to no filter.

 

“Come here.” Chanyeol says, holding his arms open.

 

Baekhyun walks into the alphas embrace. Chanyeol starts swaying them from side to side. Unconsciously he begins to hum along to a melody, chords and keys flashing in his mind. Soon those melodies are accompanied by words that he starts to sing, deep voice drawing Baekhyun in.

 

_Hello angel, you’re like a painting_

_You’re all I see when I look to the skies_

_City street light, even if the lights go out_

_And the moon disappears, it’s bright because_

_I have a star that fell from the skies_

_And it’s you~_

As Chanyeol finishes he looks down and sees his light, his star, looking up at him with eyes that hold so much love it nearly makes his heart explode in his chest. Without breaking eye contact he presses their foreheads together before joining their lips in a loving kiss.

 

They may have their occasional fights and troubles but they’re the happiest when they’re by each others side.

 

 

 

 

_I have a star that fell from the skies_

_And it’s you~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think out of all the bonus chapters this one took me the longest to write. I was kinda stumped for a while but I eventually got something down, though I don't know how good it turned out. As you can tell I ended up using Heaven as inspiration and it's just adorable thinking that Chanyeol wrote it for Baekhyun. The more Iisten to Lotto the more I like it. I think I just needed some time for it to grow on me. Though I still wish it wasn't used for the entire song. This chapter would have been posted earlier today but I had to go and get clothes for prac beacause nothing in my entire wardrobe it suitable. I think you all know who'll be next. Kaisoo~ :D
> 
> See you tomorrow!! :D


	8. Bonus #6 Kaisoo

**Bonus #6**

 

 

 

 

The music in the dance studio was blasting as a lone figure danced to the beat, sweat pouring off of him in waves. He was tired. He had been at it for hours yet he still couldn’t get rid of the energy that had built up within him. So focused on the music he didn’t notice as another person entered the room and went to stand by the stereo.

 

Jongin continued to dance like there was nothing else that mattered in the world, his entire body acting as a canvas, portraying perfectly the emotions the music created. Kyungsoo looked on mesmerised, as he always was when he watched Jongin dance. He wanted to watch his dance forever, but he came here for a reason and watching the beta wasn’t one of them.

 

All of a sudden the music stops and Jongin halts just as abruptly. He turns to the stereo and sees Kyungsoo with one hand on the power button, other holding a bag. Jongin smiles as he always did when the omega was around. He couldn’t help it. That was the effect the elder has on him.

 

“Hey.” He says, slightly out of breath.

 

“Hey.” Kyungsoo echoes. “I brought some dinner.” He says, holding up the bag.

 

“Great. I was starting to get hungry.” He walks over and picks up his towel, wiping the sweat off his face. “How do you always have such great timing.” He wonders out loud. Kyungsoo had the uncanny ability to turn up when there was something he needed and tonight wasn’t any different.

 

“Come sit down and eat.” Kyungsoo says, setting out the food.

 

Jongin’s mouth waters. He didn’t realise how hungry he actually was. They eat in relative silence, throwing out occasional comments about their day and what they had been up to. When they finish eating they’re both sated, bellies full and food containers licked clean.

 

“What sparked this visit?” Jongin asks.

 

“Nothing. Just wanted to get out of the dorm for a while.” He answers, collecting up the empty containers and putting them back in the bag. There’s something about his voice that doesn’t quite sit well with Jongin.

 

“You sure.” He tries to pry.

 

“Yeah. It was getting a bit… stuffy in there.” He dismisses.

 

Kyungsoo crawls over to Jongin, nudging his down the lay on his back, resting his head on the betas chest and listening to his heart beat. Jongin has one of his arms supporting his head while the other one keeps Kyungsoo close by his side. They’ve done this many times when it’s just them, but it’s like this that he knows the omega is keeping something in.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Jongin asks, his hand combing through Kyungsoo’s fluffy hair.

 

“A few things.” Kyungsoo says after a while, but doesn’t elaborate straight away. Jongin keeps silent, knowing Kyungsoo will voice his thoughts when he’s ready.

 

“It’s just… about Jongdae and everything’s that happened.” He says. “I try not to feel sorry for him because we all know he doesn’t want our pity but I just can’t help it.” He sighs. “What he had to do wasn’t right.”

 

“I know. We all know that.” Agrees Jongin.

 

When they had all found out they couldn’t believe it. Hearing it from Baekhyun was one thing but when Jongdae had told them as well it was a whole other matter.

 

“But can you honestly say you wouldn’t do the same thing?”

 

“I would. I know I would do exactly the same thing and that worries me.” Kyungsoo says. “Just think about it. We have no idea whether Jongdae is the only one and even if he is who’s going to say it won’t happen again in the future.”

 

“I don’t know Soo.” Jongin mutters.

 

He’s thought about it and he’s sure all of the members have as well. It’s a real concern but so far he hasn’t come up with any ideas about how to make sure it doesn’t happen again. As far as he knows no one else has either. That or they’re not willing to share.

 

“That’s not the only reason I came over here.” He confesses, all of a sudden sounding nervous.

 

“What is it?” the beta asks, running his hand down the clothed spine of Kyungsoo’s back.

 

“My heat is coming up.” He says and Jongin freezes.

 

“Oh.” He says dumbly, staring straight up at the ceiling.

 

“And I was wondering if you wanted to help me get through it.” Kyungsoo asks, fingers fiddling with the hem of the betas loose shirt.

 

“A-are you sure?” he stutters, surprised by the omegas offer.

 

“Yeah. I mean, I told you two months ago after my last one that I thought I was ready for you to help me next time.” He tells Jongin who remembers the elders words.

 

“I know you said that but I don’t want you to feel obligated just because you said it then. I want you to be sure that at this very moment it’s what you want.” Jongin says.

 

He wants to make sure that Kyungsoo has made up his mind and is completely, one hundred percent, sure with his decision. Kyungsoo shifts so his chin is on Jongin’s chest and eyes looking into Jongin’s.

 

“I’m sure.” He says with resolve, making the beta smile with how sure his voice seems.

 

“Okay.” Jongin says, kissing Kyungsoo on the forehead. “Okay.”

 

The omega smiles, eyes lighting up and lips turning into that heart shape that he loved so much it shouldn’t be healthy. This is where he belonged, by Kyungsoo’s side.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last of the bonus chapters, Kaisoo here to finish it off. Jongin and Kyungsoo's relationship is a bit different from everyone elses. Unlike the other couples there wasn't instant attraction. They started off as acquaintances, turned into friends and then over time started developing romantic feelings for each other. I guess you could say it was a natural progression.
> 
> This concluded this chapter but don't worry, there's always the possibility of a sequel/s. I've purposely left this story open for continuations- someone noticed that in the second part with me mentioning other groups ;)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this little ride cause I certainly did :D Thankyou all for ready and giving me so much support and love. Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an a/b/o fic so I hope that it doesn't suck too much. Part 2 should be up with in the next week and let me tell you it's gonna be a long one. This chapter could be considered as an introduction to the story, hopefully it's not too boring to read. 
> 
> See you guys for part 2! Hopefully~ :)


End file.
